There are numerous reasons why a victim having breathing problems would require assistance breathing including suffering from sleep apnea, requiring anesthesia during surgery, or having a cardiopulmonary emergency. Previously known breathing assist kits include mask to support assisted breathing. However, such kits can be difficult to use, require specialized training, are bulky, or otherwise unusable by a care provider lacking sufficient training.
One issue with previously known breathing assist kits is that a tube could be required for intubation to ensure a victim's trachea is open to air flow. Intubation is well beyond the skill level of an ordinary person attempting to provide care to the victim. However, not all breathing kits require intubation, but rather include a simple mask to provide air flow while a care provider tilts the victim's head into a proper position. Unfortunately, the care provider again could lack sufficient training to place a victim in a position having proper capital cervical extension for improved air flow.
Another issue with breathing kits is that provided breathing masks have to be strapped to a victim's head to prevent the mask from becoming dislodged. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication to Lurie et al. 2003/0062040 describes an emergency ventilation system having a strapped mask as is the trend in the market for such systems. Unfortunately, it takes time to put the breathing mask on a victim's face which can cost valuable time especially during a life or death emergency. Additionally, should the victim vomit, the mask should be removed quickly so that the victim's mouth can be cleaned to prevent choking. Furthermore, known masks including those described by Lurie lack features that allow a care provider, especially untrained providers, to determine if the victim's airway is indeed clear.
What has not yet been appreciated is that a strapless mask, counter to current trends in breathing assist kits, can be used in conjunction with a cranio-cervical extension device to overcome the limitations of know kits. Preferably masks also include additional features to view into the mask to allow a care provider to ensure a victim's airway is clear. A strapless mask can be removed quickly in the event the victim is in respiratory distress. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0056286 to Huddart et al. describes respiratory masks that could be strapless. However, Huddart fails to address the need for features to view into the mask or including such a mask with a breathing assist kit.
Thus, there is still a need for providing a breathing assist kit that ensures a victim's air passage is open and that includes a mask that can be easily coupled to a victim's face and or removed if necessary.